A venous valve functions to prevent retrograde flow of blood and allow only antegrade flow of blood to the heart. Referring to FIG. 1A, a healthy venous valve 12 is illustrated in a vessel 10. The valve is bicuspid, with opposed cusps 14. In the closed condition, the cusps 14 are drawn together to prevent retrograde flow (arrow 16) of blood. Referring to FIG. 1B, if the valve is incompetent, the cusps 14 do not seal properly and retrograde flow of blood occurs. Incompetence of a venous valve is thought to arise from at least the following two medical conditions: varicose veins and chronic venous insufficiency.